ring of fire
by Criticalskyz
Summary: To help Christian from spiraling down Julia inlistes the help of a woman Dr. Troy came across years before.
1. Chapter 1

**Ring of Fire**- Kimber does die (I'm sorry) Christian was now more alone than he was willing to admit, until a saving grace falls into his lap literally. Sean and Julia are still together and Matt is dating this great woman, who is in college to be a vet. Annie is being Annie.

I love Nip/Tuck, just as I love Rescue me. FX rocks, but alas I do not own anything except Carly Reynolds.

Sean walked into his office, only to find Christian sitting at his desk staring t the fish tank. Sean knew that Christian was having a hard time with Kimber's death. He was coming into work earlier and earlier. He was nicer to the customers, and Liz. He was just not himself. Even when he met Matt's new girlfriend, he wasn't leering at her.

" Morning Christian."

" You know I was thinking about getting one of these for my office and maybe my apartment, what do you think Sean?"

Sean was more than confused at his friend's statement; he walked closer to him, hoping that Chris hadn't finally lost it.

" I think that it would be a good thing for you to have some thing to sooth you, so yes a fish tank is a good idea. Christian? What is going on?"

Christian turned around, he was sporting a bruised cheekbone and a small grimace as Sean studied him, he looked down at his knuckled, which were all bloodied and bruised as well.

" Christian, what hell happened?" Sean placed his files on his desk and closed the door as he pulled up a chair next to his best friend of twenty something years. Christian didn't flinch as Sean touched his swollen cheek. He did however when Sean picked up his hands to look at them.

Christian pulled his hands away and stared at Sean. The blazing blue eyes were now a dull blue as they sat in his perfect face. His proud posture was now sliding down in his chair. Sean couldn't even see Christian at all, who ever this was in front of him, it wasn't Christian. Sean knew that Gina's death was hard for Christian, Gina, even though Chris never admitted to it was pretty special to him. Then Kimber died from a car accident that rocked Christian's world.

Christian took some time off, only a month. Sean told him to take as much time as he needed. Christian Troy carefree womanizer was gone. This man in front of him had become a workaholic. But even his work was half-assed, not careless but there wasn't no effort put into it.

Sean studied his friend for a minute longer then went to the phone, dialed his wife's number, and waited.

" Julia, its Sean, can you come to the office and pick up Christian. No he is fine physically, but not right in the head."

He saw Christian's eyes light up as he shook his head. "Okay Julia thanks " Sean hung up the phone and looked at his friend.

" Julia, is swinging by to pick you, up. Let me finish. She is going to take you to lunch and I don't to see you back until you can be yourself."

Christian's eyes darkened as he stiffened up "Sean, I don't need a baby sitter. I'm fine. Really I was just in a fight last night and that is all."

" I don't care Christian, I don't want you here until you clean up your act. Julia is coming here and you will be nice to her, not. Like last time Chris, I mean it."

" Fine, I'll be in my office."

" Christian, wait. Do you still want the tanks?'

Christian smiled and nodded " Thanks Sean."

Sean watched his leave his office. Sean couldn't imagine being Christian, loosing Julia would just kill him. He looked at the fish tank, the tropical fish swimming around like they hadn't a care in the world. Sean wondered, what they often thought about he and Christian. Sean picked up his files and looked over the patients they had this week. Then picked up the phone.

" Dr. Reese, Yes this is Sean. Could you come back and give me a hand this week. Yes Christian is having a hard time getting back into the swing of things. Thanks um… the first one four PM thanks again."

Sean looked once more at the fish tank, before getting up to tell the front desk girl to get the number of the aquaritst store.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Christian slowly walked back to his office. Liz had taken out the pictures of Kimber, per Sean's request. At first Chris was more than mad, but then realized it was probably for his own good. His life had drastically changed. It changed the day Gina died.

_At first Christian hated Gina, hated the fact that Wilber wasn't his hated her for telling him she had AIDS, hated her for telling Wilber's real father he was the father. Christian had loved that little boy. Then one day Christian went to see Gina to tell her off. He found her at the crappy county hospital. He had her moved to a much nicer one. The day she told hi mall her fears, the hatred melted away, he realized she was just a very alone, scared person. He remembered that night, he curled up around her body, to comfort her, telling her she was not going to be alone. He was going to stand by her side. And he did._

_Gina died in the middle of the night; she had whispered her thanks and love for Christian. She had hoped he didn't hear her, but he did. In the morning the nurses found Christian wrapped around her body, clinging to her for all he was worth. It took them hours to let her go. Christian held the wake and funeral. Wilber was there also. That was the last time he saw the boy. _

_Then Kimber came back into his life; he laughed more, enjoyed life in general more. He took Annie to the zoo and to Disney world with Kimber. Then he made the move to propose to her. Christian Troy was in love with Kimber, loved her more than he loved himself. Even after the whole "Carver" thing. Kimber agreed to still marry him. It as a foggy evening when Christian and Kimber left Julia's house after a late dinner with the McNameras. _

_An animal ran out in front of her car, she slammed on the brakes and never saw the Semi coming threw the intersection. Christian saw the whole accident; he was driving behind her. He rode to the hospital with her. There she begged Christian to keep the cat that ran out in front of her. And he did. Kimber was released from the hospital a week later. She named the cat Jules after Julia. Two days later she died, while Christian was at work. Internal bleed that the doctors had missed._

_Christian was in shock for the longest time, he kept talking about her like she was still there. Jules had gotten very ill as well. He took the cat to the vet, the vet told him cancer. That night Christian changed the cat's name from Jules to Kim. A week later he took the cat back for a radiation treatment. The vet found nothing wrong with the cat. To this day Christian_ believed_ Kimber was the cat. He treated that cat very well_. Again, _he changed the Cat's name to Gina._

A knock at the door broke him from his thoughts; Julia was standing in the doorway. Always with a smile for him. Christian waved her in. Julia, knew that look, he was having a bad day.

" Hi Christian, Sean called me to take you out of here. I'm guess you already knew that though."

Christian nodded " Yes I did. "

" Good, since you are of no use to Sean, today, you and I are going to have a productive day understand me. So your call, booze to caffeine". She smirked.

Christian had to smile " Well seeing at I have done the whole booze thing to death I guess I could use some caffeine".

Julia sighed in relief, last time she had gotten him drunk, he ruined Sean's dinner party, and they bought caught shit for that. Christian, grabbed his suit coat and followed Julia out of his office into the waiting room, where he saw Mrs. Grubman. She looked at Christian with a kind of sadness. Poor older woman had so much work done; Christian didn't even know what she really looked like anymore.

" Dr. Troy, where are you going, I have a two o'clock appointment with me". She whined as he walked by.

" Mrs. Grubman, I know we have a special arrangement but Sean will be taking over today. I will call you to follow up later in the week."

Christian grabbed Julia's arm and continued out the door, trying to keep a straight face until they had gotten to Julia's car.

The first stop Christian wanted to make was to his place so he could change his clothes. And yes he did own jeans and t-shirts much to everyone's surprise. The minute they walked into his apartment a gray and black, Maine coon looking cat jumped off of his bed and sauntered over to him. She rubbed her head against his leg and began to purr.

"Gina, I hope you didn't leave anything for me in my bed again". Christian told the cat as he picked her up. She let out a hiss and he placed her back on the floor. Julia watched as the cat ran by her and hopped onto the couch.

" Potty problems with the cat again?" Julia asked.

" Only when I leave her alone for too long." Christian answered her. Julia had to fight the urge to make sure he was fine when he didn't appear after ten min. The very thought of seeing Christian shirtless sent shivers up her spine.

Thankfully Christian came back out within fifteen min he left food and water for Gina, told her he'd be back later on then followed Julia out of the apartment.

Julia, took Christian to her spa, checked on a few patients then asked him where he wanted to go for his lunch date with her. She hoped that maybe a little bit of hanging out with people would do him good. If not she would have to pawn him off on Matt, and Michelle.

Julia pulled up in front of, what looked like a new Café. He sat there for a moment before getting out. What_ was Julia up too_? He wondered to himself as once more he was following her into the small Café. Once inside it instantly reminded him of Tuscany. He went there on vacation once. He met a girl by the name of Carly. She was a student on break. She was a good time, but he never got in the sheets with her. There was something about her that had made him smile.

"Two" he heard Julia say. His eyes wandered around the Café there were little tables set up outside to sit and enjoy the Miami scenery. A small blonde led them to their table; she handed them menus and a grin.

" Your waitress will be right with you, for now would you like something to drink?"

Julia ordered two expressos, while Christian was still mulling over the menu. The hostess smiled before walking away but he never noticed. Julia did though. The hostess walked over to the coffee bar and leaned over the counter.

" Reynolds two expressos at table 6 please I have to get the door." The girl looked up over the large machines.

" No problem Helen, I got it." The girl returned. After making the coffee for table 6 she grabbed a tray to bring the drinks over. She almost dropped the coffee when she saw a familiar body outline sitting at the table. Taking a deep breath she continued on, until she got to the table and her hand began to shake as she set the coffees down.

" Here are the two coffees you ordered. Can I get you anything else? Your waitress is still at another table."

Julia shook her heads no and looked at Christian, he turned very pale, very quickly as he stared at the girl. She watched as he studied her before answering.

Okay I'll see if anyone bits before carrying on…


	2. Chapter 2

Ring of Fire -2 Thank you to my fans…. LOl I started this on a whim and to see people review just warms my Bills hating heart Green Bay should of won!

Disclaimer- I do not own Christian, Sean, Julia, Matt, or Annie … Only Carly

" No I think I'm good right now. Thank you". Carly only nodded before walking way. Julia leaned over and touched Christian's arm, causing him to jump a little bit. He knew it was the same girl from Tuscany. Carly, but why didn't she seem to remember him. Maybe she did and just wanted to ignore him. A waitress came over and took their order. Julia ordered a spinach salad while Christian had the smoked salmon salad. Julia sat there talking about Matt and Michelle, she was glad that he had finally found a nice girl in Michelle, not to much older than Matt, not a physco Nazi and not a transgender like that life councilor. Michelle was going to Miami State for veterinary schooling. She got a long with Annie and Julia. Julia watched as Christian's eyes wandered once more over to the café bar.

" Christian, do you know that girl over there?" Julia inquired as she took a bite of her salad.

Christian looked at Carly again and shook his head in denial. "No I thought I did " he went back to his salmon and didn't look at the girl again. Julia decided to let it slide and they talked about Matt and Annie. Julia told him to come to dinner at her house to meet Michelle.

" Oh I don't know about that, remember Matt and I both dated kimber." He chuckled as he recalled how one night Matt should up at a club with Kimber. Christian had been furious but then after he had time to think about it, he laughed saying that it was a good sign that they both had the same taste in women.

" Chris, I don't think this girl would go out with you she is totally in love with Matt. Besides Annie would love to see her Uncle Christian."

"Julia… really I'll spend time with Matt and Annie this weekend. I really just want to go home and relax maybe grab some beer. Thank you for lunch though." He gave his famous smile, knowing that lying to Julia wasn't always an easy task.

His mind kept wandering to the time in Tuscany when he had tried to seduce Carly; she was working at a bar to raise money so she could move back to NY. Apparently she had raised enough money to get to Miami. He saw Julia cocking her head to the side to look at Carly.

"Oh I see, she is a very pretty girl Chris but looks like the coffee is going to win out over you."

The waitress asked them I f they needed anything else, but the declined, so she placed the bill in front of Christian. Julia laughed " Here let me see that" he stopped her as she reached for the bill.

"; No let me I insist, it was your idea to take me out at least let me pay, you can make dinner for me this weekend."

Julia had gotten up to go to the ladies room while Christian paid the bill, the waitress came back over for the bill he told her to give the card to the girl behind the coffee bar. The waitress nodded and left the table before Julia came back.

" Hey Jules ready to bring me back to my depressing apartment and my cat." Christian asked her in a mocking voice, when she looked at him with concern he added.

" There is a Dolphins special on tonight, on ESPN and I'm not wanting to miss it besides, I have a surgery in the morning, or hoping I have one it depends on what kind of mood Sean is in."

Julia laughed all the way to the car and agreed to take him back to the apartment then she was going to go pick up Sean.

After dropping of Christian, Julia went back to the diner to talk to that girl behind the coffee bar to see if she knew Christian, then she would pick up Sean.

That is all your getting I'm getting a block, unless anyone wants to help me please…


	3. Chapter 3

Ring of fire-3

All right I meant to update this for some time, but have been lazy lately, but here it is.

Disclaimer- I own nothing from this show not even season 4

Julia, after dropping Christian off called Sean, maybe he would know if Christian knew the girl at the diner. Sean was no use he had no clue that Julia was talking about. So, Julia went back to the diner. She walked back over to the coffee bar to look for the waitress. Another girl walked over to her.

" Hi, can I help you?" she asked Julia.

" I think so I'm looking for the coffee bar waitress, her name I think was Carly, do you know if she is still here?"

" Um, she should be, I know she works a double today, let me go get her for you Ms…. "

" Julia McNamera" Julia replied as she sat down at the counter. The other woman smiled and walked away in search of Carly.

A few minutes went by and Julia started to look around, when the girl from lunch walked over to her.

" Julia?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side trying to get Julia's attention. Julia blinked and looked at her.

' Oh, I'm sorry hi. I'm Julia, your Carly right?"

" Yes… What can I do for you Julia?"

Julia cringed at the girl's frankness; it was almost in an annoyed tone. Julia smiled at her; she was interrupting her work.

"Carly, do you have a minute or so, I wanted to ask you something, about the man I had lunch with."

" Christian Troy? What do you want to know?"

"You know him?"

" Yep, I met him in NY a few years ago why, are you his wife or something?"

"Or something is right" Julia saw the look on the younger woman's face " Oh my God no Christian, is Sean's best friend, I had a thing with him back in college but that was a long time ago. I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tonight. Christian won't be there but the rest of my family will be, and I know Christian may come if he knew a friend of his was there."

' Oh I'm hardly his friend Julia, we hung out when he was in Tuscany for a while and that was about all. I'm sorry but…"

Julia cut her off " No, it will be good for Christian to see a friend even if it was in passing, his girlfriend died, then another woman he slept with died, he has had a very rough time bouncing back from this. And honestly it becoming a problem for him at work. So before you decide not to come to dinner, maybe you should at least consider it. Here is my number and address, let me know either way." Julia handed her, a card before she walked away.

Carly watched as Julia looked back, then Carly pulled out the card that Christian had placed inside the bill folder she had placed in front of him. There sat his business card that was how he got her attention the first time. Then told her she didn't need any work done. Carly looked at the clock, maybe he went back to work, if not she could get a number and maybe call him.

"McNamera, Troy office how may I help you" a male voice came over the line. Carly blinked before hanging up, she had to finish her shift before actually calling Christian.

Three hours later Carly, was sitting in her living room, staring at the number on the floor, she had called the office back and a woman this time, she gave her his home number and an address. Carly went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She had to calm her nerves down before talking to him. He made her blood race when she saw him at the diner today.

Finally, she took a deep breath finished up her wine and picked up the phone sitting next to her. She carefully punched the numbers into the phone and waited. It rang three times before someone answered the phone. At the sound of his voice, Carly couldn't breath.

" Hello? Hello? This is Doctor Christian Troy, can I help you?"

"Christian?" she squeaked out in a small voice.

Yep that is where I'm leaving it…


End file.
